Apakah Kau Tahu?
by Aglaea Dhichan
Summary: Apakah kau tahu aku tidak bisa membencimu? Padahal kau selalu membuatku kesal. Kapanpun dan dimanapun kita tidak pernah akur. Tiada hari tanpa cacian dan makian. Kau sangat menyebalkan! AU, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Pendek. RnR, please?


**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada disini bukan punya Dhi. Dhi hanya meminjam dan berniat untuk tidak di kembalikan –dikroyok rame-rame.**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, Gaje, Kacau.**

**A/N:**

**Ini adalah cerita dari sudut pandang Naruto yang menuliskan masa lalunya dengan Sasuke di buku harian milik mereka berdua. Bukan berbentuk cerita secara langsung, melainkan hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membentuk cerita ini sendiri. Ngerti nggak? Baca dulu deh, kalau nggak ngerti silahkan tanya Dhi. XD**

**

* * *

**

Apakah kau tahu aku tidak bisa membencimu? Padahal kau selalu membuatku kesal. Kapan pun dan dimana pun kita tidak pernah akur. Tiada hari tanpa cacian dan makian. Kau sangat menyebalkan!

Apakah kau tahu aku bingung? Mengapa di semua tempat aku selalu melihatmu? Mengapa sejauh mata memandang hanya kau yang selalu aku temukan? Dimana aku berada, pasti kau juga ada di situ. Apakah kau mengikutiku? Apa tujuanmu mengikutiku? Ketika aku bertanya tentang itu, kau selalu mengelak. Meninggalkan sejuta tanya di kepalaku.

Apakah kau tahu aku merasa tidak nyaman jika setiap makan siang kau selalu menatapku lekat? Kelakuanmu itu sangat mengganggu kegiatan makan ramenku. Aku selalu merasakan tatapan tajammu yang menghujam tanpa henti itu. Saat aku mendongakkan kepala, aku menemukan mata hitam kelammu lagi. Tahukah kamu bahwa aku terpesona jika melihat matamu itu? Jika aku menatap mata itu, aku merasa melihat malam yang sangat gelap. Ugh, aku benci mengakui hal tadi.

Apakah kau tahu aku sangat membenci seringaimu? Seringai yang selalu saja muncul saat kau merasa menang dari diriku. Huh, percaya diri sekali kau! Padahal kau itu hanya beruntung. Seandainya aku dilahirkan menjadi seseorang yang sempurna, aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah bisa menandingiku dalam berbagai hal. Tapi sayang itu hanya ada di angan-anganku saja. Kenyataannya keberuntungan selalu memihakmu.

Apakah kau tahu aku tidak suka jika kau di kelilingi fansgirlmu? Aku merasakan sakit yang menghujam hatiku setiap melihat hal itu. Sungguh aneh memang, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan. Lagipula, kau tidak risih ya di kelilingi begitu? Aku tahu kau tidak menanggapinya, tapi tetap saja aku risih melihatnya. Aku rasa.. kau menyombongkan diri karena punya banyak fansgirl sedangkan aku tidak. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Teme!

Teme, apakah kau tahu ada perasaan aneh yang berdesir di dadaku ketika kau tidak sengaja memegang tanganku saat mengambil penghapus tadi? Itu perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan hal itu. Perasaan yang masih sangat asing.

Apakah kau tahu? Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memperhatikanmu. Memperhatikanmu saat kau sedang menulis, sedang mendengarkan ocehan guru, saat kau sedang melihat sesuatu di luar melalui jendela sambil bertopang dagu. Aku senang melihat tingkah alamiahmu itu. Entah sejak kapan aku punya kebiasaan seperti ini.

Apakah kau tahu aku benar-benar hampir gila karena kita tidak pernah bertengkar lagi? Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika kita tidak bertengkar. Rasanya hidupku hampa jika tidak ada kau yang menggangguku. Mengapa kau sekarang terus mendiamkanku? Kau menganggapku tak ada. Apakah kau tahu aku sangat tersiksa akan hal itu? Aku benar-benar butuh dirimu, Teme. Walaupun kau sangat menjengkelkan, tetap saja aku merasa kosong jika kau tidak menggangguku.

Apakah kau tahu perasaanku saat ada gosip bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan? Hatiku panas. Aku sedih, marah, sebal, semua perasaan jengkel campur aduk di hatiku. Apakah kau menjauhiku karena hal ini? Entah kenapa semua pemikiran dan perasaan aneh itu muncul begitu saja di benakku. Yang bisa aku pahami sekarang adalah ternyata aku punya perasaan lain yang terselip di antara perasaan-perasaan sebalku padamu. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang setelah kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Oh.. Kami-sama, mengapa nasibku sangat buruk?

Apakah kau tahu kau selalu membuatku bingung? Untuk apa tadi saat jam olahraga kau memandangiku terus? Kau kan sudah punya Sakura-chan jadi kau tidak boleh memandangiku lagi, Teme. Tapi kenapa ekspresimu melukiskan kepedihan yang sangat dalam? Hufh… kau benar-benar selalu membuatku bingung, Sasuke.

Apakah kau tahu aku heran saat kau tiba-tiba berbicara denganku lagi setelah sekian lama kita tidak bicara? Bahkan kita bertengkar lagi seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita. Apakah kau tahu aku sangat senang karena kita bisa seperti dulu lagi? Tapi mengapa bisa begini? Aku rasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Teme?

Apakah kau tahu ada yang lain dari dirimu? Kau lebih perhatian terhadapku. Kau juga lebih ramah, walaupun kau sesekali tetap membuatku jengkel. Tapi tetap saja kau sangat… berbeda. Kau kenapa sih, Teme? Salah minum obat? Atau terbentur sesuatu? Aku rasa otakmu perlu di 'lem biru'.

Apakah kau tahu aku sungguh kaget saat tahu kau sebenarnya tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan? Aku bertanya ke sumber yang bisa di percaya yaitu Ino. Ia bercerita panjang lebar tentang gosip itu dan mulutku tidak pernah tertutup selama Ino mengoceh. Kenapa selama ini aku bisa percaya dengan gosip itu?

Apakah kau tahu perasaanku saat itu? Saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Aku senang, bingung, kaget, heran, dan ada sedikit rasa haru di sana, tapi entahlah. Kenapa kau menyatakannya tiba-tiba? Aku kan jadi tidak siap mental dan kau menertawakanku karena aku bicara terbata-bata. Kenapa jadi tertukar begini? Harusnya kan kau yang gugup kok jadi aku yang gugup. Aku ingin menjawab tidak, tapi itu artinya aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku ingin jawab ya, rasanya aku terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan itu. Akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk. Untung kau melihat anggukanku itu, Teme. Kalau kau tidak lihat, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Pasti wajahku sudah semerah buah tomat kesukaanmu, Teme. Tetapi betapa senangnya aku saat itu.

Apakah kau tahu, Teme? Saat ini aku sedang mengenang hal itu dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirku saat sedang menulis semua ini di buku diary kita. Aku rasa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena kau selalu ada di sisiku… selamanya, Sasuke.

With Love,

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Maaf kalau banyak typo. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan Minna-san. Ini fic pertama Dhi jadi mohon maklum.

Apakah Minna-san mengerti? Dhi berencana untuk buat sequelnya yang isinya Sasuke POV. Gimana Minna-san setuju nggak? Siapa tahu kalau ada sequelnya Minna-san jadi mengerti. XD

Errr... adakah yang mau me-review?


End file.
